Nightscythe (Ship)
This article is about Rahmus' spaceship. You may be looking for the saberscythe weapon Nightscythe The Nightscythe was Rahmus Baktran's Corellian Dreadnought. Purchased in 30ABY, at the time of the construction of the Night Jedi's Endor Citadel, it would become a recognisable part of the Night Jedi armada for some time. Capabilities Nightscythe was a Corellian Dreadnaught; a massive egg-shaped vessel. While she competed with Star Destroyers in terms of length, her shape gave her a volume of many times those of competing vessels. This allowed her internal systems to be embedded at the center of her hull, well out of the way of enemy fire. She was said to be capable of fending off a third of a fleet on her own. Her outer hull was covered in over 300 turbolasers, evenly spaced around her outer surface. An effective tactic was to go broadsided with an opposing fleet, and set her rotating about her longditudinal axis, which allowed all the weapons to fire in sequence, while also distributing enemy fire across her hull. Her internal size was also a major advantage; the egg-shaped hull gave her many more decks than any other equivalently sized vessels. This massive amount of space housed tens of thousands of inhabitable quarters, vast cargo holds, and two gigantic hanger bays. History Construction Nightscythe was constructed over several years at the Corellian Engineering Corporation shipyards, and it's construction was completed in 30ABY, where it was purchased by the Night Jedi Rahmus Baktran. He christened it Nightscythe shortly after taking it with him to Endor Service It served as the Night Jedi of Endor's flagship for several year under Rahmus, before it was replaced as flagship by a Mortus class star Dreadnaught of the Haven Defence Fleet. When Rahmus went missing. Jobie Wan Kenobi took over command of the Nightscythe. Nightscythe saw action during the Night Jedi vs Valerian attacks, taking heavy damage to its frontal sections, including the loss of four frontal turbolasers. After the battle it was kept at the 'Hub' Battlestation for repairs, however, due to temporary changes in the Night Jedi command structure, the repairs were never completed, and the crew were made redundant. The ship stayed docked at the 'Hub' battlestation for years, eventually being reactivated by Oola Palantea at the orders of Jobie Wan Kenobi for use in the attack against the Warriors of the Iron Fists. For this operation, Nightscythe was crewed by Night Jedi ground forces, partly unfamiliar with ship operations. At this point, the Mortus-class had become too expensive to maintain and had been dismantled. Nightscythe was thus the largest vessel in the Night Jedi fleet. The vessel took heavy damage during the Battle of Manaan, and had to retreat to hyperspace under the guidance of a group of droids. They were quick to think of a route out, but not so quick to consider the full situation. Nightscythe emerged from hyperspace at Onderon, a New Order of the Eye world allied with the Iron Fists. Under General Foom's leadership, Nightscythe posed as an innocent ship requesting repairs, until the situation was clear. Foom ordered a retreat, during which Nightscythe was caught in a skirmish with NOE defences. She only just escaped to hyperspace intact. Repair Nightscythe returned to the Forest Moon of Endor for minor repairs, although the larger work required the use of larger shipyards. Eventually, she was taken to the recent Night Jedi acquisition of the Mustafar Orbital Shipyards, where the repairs were completed over the course of a month. Later Service Nightscythe served the Night Jedi during later conficts, defending Endor during Malice Hingang's attack, and going to Kamino to defend the civilians and Night Jedi interests there. Category:Ships Category:Ships (Individual) Category:Dreadnaughts Category:Night Jedi Military Vessels Category:Capital Ships Category:Battleships